Han Jee-Han
Han Jee-Han is the protagonist from the webcomic "the gamer". He is was an avarage joe with an unhealty love for RPGs until one day he became an RPG character himself. backround Han jee-han, a korean student, is gifted with the ability of "The Gamer" and finds out that his world has actual supernatural, and that he is a natural skill user, a being gifted by gaia, and tries to get strong enough to not be killed and keep the pepole around him safe. Personality Han likes to have knowlege at all times, and goes out of his way to get out of range and send out golems to fight the enemies to get information on them, he likes to grind and traines for several months just to see howmuch stronger he could get. He has an ability, "gamers mind", which subdoes hes emotions in case they hold him back, and as such can ignore his morals. Abilities Gamer's mind: allows for a calm state of mind, grands immunity to psychological status effect (hasshown immunity to emotion based abilities, should be able to fend of the morality manipulation of arc company, who could affect several million and make them not capable of feeling fear while fighting, even if eaten alive) Gamer's body: converts damage to the body to hp decrease, thus allowing to survive internal damage and spinal cord being scewered whitout being slowed down or incapacitated; allows him to level up through getting exp, increase his STATS (inteligence, wisdom, strength, dexterity and luck); get abilities depending on actions (from mundane things like dish washing to something as board as mana manipulation, which allows to create energy projections from arrows to forcefields) which he can level up increasing effectiveness (message being able to regenerate stamina,observing things to getting theire stats and emotions plus backstory, etc.) and quests with several prizes. mana manipulation: allowsto form mana into many forms, including but not only : *Arrows: he can make them spin, and they allow to ignore armor to an extent (while enhanced by lightning, they are stated to be the speed of light) *spinning mana bomb: creates a gigantic spinning mana sphere in 7 seconds, and then shoots it, it explodes on contact, ignoring armor by at least 20% *forcefields: around himself and others, they direct dammage to his mana instead of HP. elemental manipulation: can shape and enhance mana based abilities with it. Including but not limited to: fire, water, air, earth, electricity and light Instant dungeon creation (IDC): can create a pocket dimension either reflecting the real world or a dungeon in an underground cave. This dungeons can either be empity, or spawn monsters. it can increase speed inside by X30 Monsters include: Zombie (legion zombie as a boss, a dozin meters in size, but slow), Ghost (unknown boss),spiders (the boss is a giant spider that immobilizes with webs), slimes, lizards (unknown boss), kobolds (boss is the kobolds king, twice the size of an avarege human) and ogres (the boss is a fire breathing giant ogre with two heads, not very mobile). time manipulation: can increase his speed by X20 and further increase it with special barriers by another 50%, and can decrease the enemys speed by 50% with barriers summoning: elemental spirits(fire, earth, wind and water) that can control their elements indipendent of him, golems which can shape shift to an extenct (transform arms into guns, stretch themselfs, assume new shapes) and can make barriers that slow down enemies by 50% and increases allys speed by the same amount, negates enemy teleportation and negates flight for both sides. skill stealing: can steal enemies skills while they are incapacitated, including martial arts experience;mind based abilities;chi based abilities and soul based abilities precognition: through bloodlust detection and danger sense Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Magic Users